


The Only Way to Wake a Hunter at 3am

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, M/M, Smut, Top!Sam, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sexual advances take Gabriel by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way to Wake a Hunter at 3am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



Sam rolled his eyes at the archangel who was sitting opposite him, tongue flicking out tantalisingly over the shiny pink top, and Sam was sure Gabriel knew what he was doing. All he could imagine was those pretty lips stretched around his cock, falling open with a breathless gasp of his name, tongue against his as they kissed whilst fucking. _Oh god please say Gabe couldn't hear him._  Sam glanced over at him sheepishly and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrow before leaning over the table.

“Just because you're taller than me Sasquatch doesn't mean you can over power me, I am an angel of the Lord after all.” he drawled, popping the sweet back in his mouth, rolling it in his cheek, eyes shimmering with glee. He loved watching Sam squirm as he played with the lollipop. Luckily for Sam, he'd turned off the mind reading powers, meaning he couldn't hear all the dirty things he was sure it was eliciting in his mind, but he could read the hungry look in Sam’s eyes; hence how he knew Sam was thinking about some kind of domination.

 “Sure about that feather brain?” Sam's eyebrows raised, pen being placed down slowly.

 “Oh I'm damn sure.” He winked at Sam, leaning further over the table to gently stroke Sam's cheek before holding onto his chin. “And I'd love to see you try.” Sam pulled his chin slowly from the archangel's grip, gaze solid. Not now, he thought, he'll expect it.

 

It was three hours since their conversation and Gabriel strolling into the kitchen, humming quietly as he did so, licking maple syrup off his fingers idly. Sam took this as his chance, standing up faster than Gabriel could anticipate and slamming Gabriel against the wall, one arm pinning him to the wall, the other catching his wrist. Making direct eye contact with Gabriel he raised the captured hand to his mouth, gently placing the two maple syrup covered fingers on his tongue and sucking slowly with a soft moan, the sugary taste blending with the unique taste of Gabriel. Gabriel looked furious, and Sam dropped his hand quickly, leaning back a little.

“G-Gabe?” It was too late. The angel was gone.  

 

Days later, Gabriel appeared at three am on Sam’s bed, sitting on his hips. Sam sat bolt upright, head butting the angel in the chest, and he groaned, squinting at the visitor.

 “Wha’ you wan’?” he mumbled sleepily, blinking to try and wake himself up.

 “You, Winchester, are an asshole.” Gabriel said, slamming his hands into Sam’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Sam willed his erection way. “You slam me to a wall, you lick my fucking fingers, and you scar Cas for life with all those dirty thoughts?” he growled, and Sam shivered.

 “Cas heard me? And you didn’t?” Sam finally said when Gabriel was done.

 “I turned off my mind reading bullshit. Cas didn’t. Poor kid.” Sam went scarlet at the thought Cas had heard im say all those things about Gabriel, and he shuffled a bit under the archangel.

 “I- I’m sorry.”he muttered, not liking the hard tone in Gabriel’s voice.

 “I mean, if you wanted me Samsquatch all you needed to do was ask.”

 “What?” Gabriel released Sam’s shoulders, sitting up again, arms folded with a smirk on his face.

 “If you wanted to uh, oh what was it Cas said… oh yeah. If you wanted to see these babies stretched around your dick and kiss me while you fuck me all you needed to do was ask you clueless Moose. I don’t fellate my lollipop in front of everyone.” Sam blinked, realising what Gabriel was saying, and he sat up, the angel sliding into his lap perfectly.

 “Sure?”

 “Shut up and kiss me.” Sam was happy to oblige, lips capturing Gabriel’s with a quiet growl the full force of what had just happened hit him. His hands moved up, tangling in Gabriel’s golden hair and the kiss deepened, both of them opening their mouths at the same time, and Sam felt Gabriel smirk as they did. "Plus, you putting my fingers in your mouth? I wasn't mad at you asshole, I popped a fucking boner straight on."

Sam grinned, crushing their lips together again. As their tongues swept past one another, exploring and touching one of Sam’s hands trailed down, catching on the hem of Gabriel’s shirt, sliding under and up the hot skin. Gabriel hissed in a breath as Sam’s calloused hands brushed over his nipples and Sam raised an eyebrow, gently rolling them between his fingers, causing Gabriel to arch his back in pleasure.

 “That’s sensitive.” he whispered, breaking the kiss to nibble down the column of Gabriel’s neck, hot breath fanning out against the skin, causing the angel to buck his hips into Sam’s.

He leans down to presses kisses into Gabriel’s skin, sucking purple marks against his pulse point and his collarbone and Gabriel twined his fingers in Sam’s hair, sighing contentedly.

 

Sam smirked, moving to lay Gabriel flat on the bed, dragging his tongue across a nipple eliciting a gasp that became a whine from Gabe. Sam grins, licking it again until it perks up and then takes it between his teeth and bites down. It’s not a harsh bite, actually it was far from but it has the Archange growling swear words at Sam. Sam grins, other hand playing with the neglected nipple as he rolled the bud in his teeth, and soon the only words Gabriel could say were in Enochian, and nothing good and holy.

 

Gabriel pushed his hands up underneath Sam’s loose pyjama shirt, running his nails down Sam’s back, grinding down against him, huffing in disappointment that he and Sam were both fully clothed. Gabriel clicked his fingers, both of them now naked, and his wings flooded the room, golden light bathing both he and Sam. Sam’s jaw dropped and he sat up, dragging Gabriel back onto his lap.

 “Your wings…”

 “You can see them?” Gabriel breathed as Sam’s fingers brushed them, sending a pulse right through him.

 “Yeah - they’re beautiful.” he marvelled, stroking feathers individually as Gabriel shook in his lap.

 “And sensitive, fuck Sam you don’t know what you’re going to me.”

 “Oh, I think I do.” he growled, nipping Gabriel’s earlobe and grabbing a handful of the feathers, causing him to arch into Sam and nearly scream if Sam hadn’t clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shh.. save the screaming for when I fuck you.” As he reached to the side for lube and a condom Gabriel rolled  his eyes, clicking again and letting out a soft whine.

 “Archangel Sam, self-prep.” he rasped as Sam’s nails dug into his hips, guiding him forward and he sunk onto Sam’s length, burying his face in Sam’s shoulder.

 “God, if I’d have known fucking you would shut you up I’d have done it a long time ago.” he growled, snapping his hips up into the angel, watching the way his feathers rustled from the force. He kept up the brutally deep thrusts as his arms wound around the angel and his hands buried in the feathers. Gabriel keened, arching into the touches, shaking as he bounced himself needily on Sam, drawing a low groan from the hunter. “Oh- fuck Gabe,” Sam stuttered, holding onto his wings as he fucked the angel, both of them panting and swearing. Gabriel was chanting something in Enochian, over and over again. Sam was sure it was his name, the sound of it so holy it was almost like a prayer. Sam felt his orgasm rising, setting his blood on fire and he gritted his teeth before biting Gabriel’s shoulder viciously as so to stop himself from screaming as he came in tandem with Gabriel, both shuddering from the force, and in an instant Gabriel’s wings were around them, protecting them.

 “That was…”

 “If you say heavenly I’m going to slap you with my wings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woops my fingers slipped have some wing!kink


End file.
